ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
D-Vine
Ariana Delarose (born April 11, 1985) better known by her ring name D-Vine is a Canadian Professional Wrestler, Valet and Model. D-Vine is mostly known for her work in Lethal World Wrestling, Generic Champion Wrestling, and Worldwide Wrestling League. She is mostly known for her in ring names Erotika and D-Vine, two names which seem to be known throughout the e-fedding world. D-Vine considers herself as the The Goddess', ''The ONLY Erotic One as-well as The Platinum Blonde, also known as one of her finishing maneuver names. D-Vine is known to be a Model Turned Wrestler, and so D-Vine started her wrestling career due to her being a Canadian Model, else-wise knwon as Eye Candy. Outside of her wrestling career, D-Vine is known for her carious modeling in high status magazines such as STUFF Magazine, FHM Magazine, and also known for gracing the cover of PLAYBOY Magazine three times, as-well as rumors spreading that D-Vine might be gracing the cover again, in upcoming late 2008. Apart from Magazines, D-Vine is known for being a Playboy Cyber Girl, as-well as being involved in filmography. ♥ ONCE UPON A TIME ♥ » Story Of The Vixen Born in Toronto, Ontario Canada, Ariana Delarose was born to an American Father, and Canadian Mother. She also has an older brother named Marc Delarose, who is a retired professional wrestler and now a teacher. Adriana's life wasn't a fairytale, no, it was far from it. Over 90% of children in Canada were born in Hospitals,.....but not Adriana. Apparently, Adriana's mother Celesta Delarose, was sentenced to a life in prison after she was charged for strangling a younger woman after an argument at a Club. Not only that, Adriana's mother was known for taking drugs, and possessing them, so therefore it made life even worse. Celesta, Adriana's mother was eight months pregnant when she was in jail, and was also widowed after her husband and Adriana's father, Derrek Delarse filed for divorce due to the drugs incident. Celesta finally gave birth while she remained in Jail, but she later died after pregnancy. Adriana was to be adopted, though her father took custody over her so she lived with him and her brother. Adriana then moved to Buffalo, New York, where she lived most of her life. Her father was on the mid scales of wealthy and un-wealthy, so she lived a normal life. Adriana was always smart while she grew up. She was bright, and expressed talent in Art, English and Business Studies, as-well as her Cheer-leading. Mostly getting Straight A's in each test or exam she did, Adriana made her father proud. Ever since she was a Child, she was told that her Mother ran away...until her father finally told the truth. Adriana was appalled to think that her mother could commit a tragic crime like that, but she was also saddened by the fact that her mother died during pregnancy, and for a few years on she blamed herself for her mothers death, even though it was drugs that played a big part in the death of her mother. Adriana graduated from Princeton Academy at the age of 18, with a degree in Medicine and Business. Adriana also showed interest in modeling, and she got a small career in it. Her father died in a plane crash a few months after she turned eighteen, now causing Adriana to live with her older brother. Adriana soon moved out, after she believed that she was meant to live as an unhappy citizen. She became confused with herself, and eventually she had to get help. After getting help, Adriana focused on her modeling. She decided to do nude, and became popular in nude photography. This was when Adriana was contacted by a Road Agent, who asked her to train to be a valet. Adriana agreed, and changed her name to D-Vine, as she now started her wrestling career. Adriana, now D-Vine trained in America, mostly trying to learn on how to get over with fans. She built up charisma, as-well as being able to 'sell'. Now after a year in training, Adriana decided to sign a contract with her first ever e-federation, Lethal World Wrestling. » Lethal World Wrestling The exact date was not known when D-Vine came to Lethal World Wrestling, though it is known that it was sometime in 2004, when she was just 19 years old. D-Vine appeared as the on-screen manager of Gothika, a Heavyweight Wrestler and also the LWW Intercontinental Champion. Fans didn't react with D-Vine, as they thought of her as rather plain and having no gimmick, so D-Vine did the unexpected. D-Vine changed to a more gothic look, now blending with Gothika. She accompanied Gothika to most of his matches, until after his match with Anthony Helmsley. Gothika left Anthony's body withered and full of blood after they had a hardcore match. D-Vine felt for Anthony, so she decided to see if he were okay. After helping Anthony to his feet, Gothika got angry and tried to Spear Anthony. Anthony leapt out of the way, and Gothika speared D-Vine instead. D-Vine suffered a sprained rib, and so she sat two months out of the LWW. As-well as being absent, D-Vine was finally given a Theme Song which was known as 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera. During the time she was absent, Gothika blamed Anthony for D-Vine's injury. This eventually led to a match at Massacre, which D-Vine now appeared at. Gothika won the match, and a week later, Anthony Helmsley left LWW. D-Vine accompanied Gothika to the rest of his matches, until Gothika left LWW. D-Vine remained at LWW, before they wanted her to become a part-time wrestler. D-Vine rejected the offer, and since LWW had nothing else for her, D-Vine's contract was terminated and that ended her contract with Lethal World Wrestling, LWW. » Generic Championship Wrestling D-Vine entered Generic Championship Wrestling sometime in 2005. Of-course, with barely any in-ring skills, D-Vine was a Valet. Her new client was James Steele. D-Vine accompanied James to his matches, but soon enough James choose more than one manager. James now had four female managers - D-Vine, Tygra, Diane Kruger, and Amy Stratus. The group soon formed a faction known as Femme Fatale. The divas would dance inside and outside of the ring, and mostly involved in backstage storylines with James Steele. Femme Fatale were known for being a group of Babyface Divas, and became widely popular throughout GCW, and soon became involved in Photo-shoots. Some eventually became involved in matches, notably Tygra, who won the GCW Women's Championship, and Diane Kruger, who was notable for becoming the Number One Contender to the Women's Title, but Tygra won in the end, and both girls stayed on good terms. D-Vine stayed as a manager, until she was placed in a Divas Battle Royale. Apparently, D-Vine came the runner up, as Tygra won in the end. D-Vine and James Steele relationship then developed into a love storyline, so Femme Fatale split up, and D-Vine stayed with James Steele. It is notable that Femme Fatale formed two weeks later, though this time without D-Vine, as she departed ways with the girls. D-Vine soon started solo photoshoots, and got a high reputation, even though she did not compete in matches. D-Vine did end up winning several awards such as - GCW Manager Of The Month (x5), GCW Woman Of The Year (Runner Up), and GCW Hottie Of The Month (x3). D-Vine, later became the Personal Assistant of Vince Champ. She worked with contracts, before she was given the opportunity to make a divas division, and make it the second show of GCW. » Becoming The General Manager of GCW D-Vine later became the General Manager of her own show - Glimmer. Since GCW now had over 25 women contracted, D-Vine was given permission to make a second show, focusing on the Diva Division. She introduced the GCW World Women's Championship, The GCW Women's Heavyweight Championship, The GCW Tag-Team Championships, as-well as the GCW Lust Championship. On the debut of Glimmer, D-Vine awarded Torrie Perez the GCW World Women's Champion. She later made a tournament, focusing on the GCW Women's Heavyweight Championship, which was won by Crystal, a newcomer of GCW with high talent. D-Vine looked after Glimmer before she felt that someone could do a better job than herself. D-Vine resigned of her General Manager position, and gave the title to Torrie Perez, who vacated her title to become the General Manager. Because of her long history with GCW, D-Vine decided to resign from her contract, and leave GCW. Generic Championship Wrestling held a Hall Of Fame at the end of 2006, where D-Vine was added and became Legend Status. » UnTrue Retirement? D-Vine, after competing at a small House-show, suffered a Broken arm, as-well as two broken fingers. D-Vine announced that she would be retiring, on January 30, 2007, where she announced on Public Television. As months went by, the thought of being out of wrestling was un-controllable, and D-Vine went back on her word of retirement. After announcing that she was to head back into wrestling, the diva added: I Guess I will have to remember to say, "Never say Never". D-Vine returned to Worldwide Wrestling League, after making a full recovery. » Worldwide Wrestling League On May 16, 2007, D-Vine officially made an appearance in WWL, Worldwide Wrestling League. She was to be a part-time wrestler, as she now gained some in ring abilities, and decided that being a vlet was rather 'boring'. D-Vine had her debut match against Krysta Marie, where she won by default after Krysta did not show. Next week, she was to face the non showing Krysta again, and if Krysta didn't show then she was to be fired. After not showing a second week, Krysta was fired, and as a result, D-Vine had won her second match by default. Now in June, D-Vine faced two WWL Veteran Divas, Psycho and Trish. D-Vine was mostly down throughout the match, though she managed to pin Psycho after she pulled off a Diving Crossbody from the second rope. This led to her third win in WWL, as-well as making her a Title Contender for the WWL Women's Championship. At the next Pay Per View Sundown, D-Vine competed in a Triple Threat against Current WWL Women's Champion Victoria, and other Title Contender Lucy Diamond. D-Vine showed great talent and enthusiasm while in the match, and shocked everyone when she pinned Victoria after using her newly debuted finisher, a Diving Dragonrana Pin, which she called D-Vin-Ish Temptation. D-Vine had her hand raised at the end of the long match, but her victory was short lived, as she was attacked by an un-known diva, who knocked D-Vine out cold after using a Pedigree. It wasn't until next week that it was confirmed that her attacker, who used the ring-name Felina, was now a WWL Diva. As D-Vine continued with her matches, and now winning one again over Victoria, Felina attacked her again. It wasn't until a month later that D-Vine would have a Bra and Panties match against Felina. To her dismay, Felina got the victory after cheating, and was declared the winner of the match. D-Vine kept her anger to herself, and waited until she would face Felina once again. Two weeks later, The new diva Felina and D-Vine had a singles match, which D-Vine now won by her finishing maneuver D-Vin-Ish Temptations. » WWL Closure After WWL closed its doors, D-Vine did not join a wrestling federation afterward. Various rumors spread that she was pregnant, that she had cancer and that she retired, though none were true. D-Vine was contacted by several federations, though she told them that she had certain injuries, and that she would not wrestle for the rest of 2007. » Playboy Hottie During her time in certain Federations, D-Vine posed for playboy. She first posed for Playboy in 2004, before she again graced the Cover in 2006, and 2007. She is widely popular in the Playboy World, and was also a Playboy Cyber-Girl. D-Vine is rumored to be gracing the cover of Playboy for her fourth time in late 2008, but she has not confirmed this rumor as of now. » D-Vine Wrestling In 2008? D-Vine has not been seen wrestling or being a valet to any superstar / diva since her departure with WWL, as afterward she has remained out of wrestling. On Public Television, D-Vine confirmed that she has plans for wrestling in 2008, as has noted that she will be back in the business very soon. This is a shocking confirmation, as D-Vine is one of the most looked at divas in the pro wrestling world. D-Vine has now given a date for her return, though she has admitted that she will be in the business for now part-time, though she will be wrestling full-time sometime after May 2008. » Filmography * Dilema - Minor Role as Linda Frayer (Nurse) (2004) * Playboy Uncovered - Mid Role as Herself (Playboy Covergirl) (2004) * Cyber Divas - Main Role as Herself (Playboy Cyber-Girl_ (2006) * Vixens Of Wrestling - Minor Wrestling Clips (Herself) (2006) * Piece Of Heaven - Leading Role as Brittania Everett (2007) * WWL - Vol. 3 - 16 - Mid Role as WWL Diva (WWL Diva) (2007) * D-Vine : EXPOSED - Audiobiography (Herself) (2007) » Notable Rivalries * Psycho * Trish * Tygra * Krysta Marie » Theme Music * 'Dirrty' - Christina Aguilera (Lethal World Wrestling) * 'Naughty Girl' - Beyonce (Generic Championship Wrestling) * 'Nasty Gurl' - D.C (Faction - Femme Fatale) * 'Holla' - Desiree Jackson (Worldwide Wrestling League) » Titles Held * GCW Manager Of The Month (x5) * GCW Hottie Of The Month (x3) * GCW Woman Of The Year (Runner Up) * GCW General Manager of Glimmer * GCW Hall Of Fame (Inducted 2006 - 2007) * WWL Women's Champion (x1) » Finishing Maneuvers & Other Moves * D-Vin-Ish Temptations™ - (Diving Dragon-Rana Pin) (WWL) * Transcendent Wings™ - (Springboard 180 Degree Facebuster) (Main Finisher) * Sunset Adrenaline™ - (Leg-Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb) (Minor Finisher) * Goddess Fury™ - (Single Scissord Arm DDT / Desecrator) (Main Finisher) * Royale Beheading™ - (Leg-Drop Bulldog, Preceded with a Poke In The Eye) » STRIKING MOVES (KICKS) * Standing Dropkick * Dropsault * Roundhouse Kick * Spinning Back Heel Kick * Womens Toe Kick * Enzuigiri * Leg-Sweep * Savate Kick * Spinning Wheel Kick * Scissors Kick » STRIKING MOVES (PUNCH / SLAPS) * Bytch Slap * Spinning Back-Fist * Palm Strike * Right Hand Knockout Punch * Back Chop * Spinning Back Chop * Throat Thrust * Slapping Combo * Back Chop (By Licking Palm Of Hand) * Slap + Clothesline » STRIKING MOVES (RUNNING) * Clothesline * Spinning Clothesline * Forearm Smash * Running Crossbody * Sleeperslam » SUBMISSION MANEUVERS (GROUND) * Indian Deathlock * Grapevine Reverse STF * Deathlock * Figure Four Leglock * Camel Clutch » SUBMISSION MANEUVERS (CORNER) * Tarantula * Body Scissors * Rope Aided Neck Scissors * Corner Headscissors Armbar * Corner Spider Twist » VARIOUS BULLDOGS * Corner Bulldog * One Handed Bulldog * Spinning Bulldog * Diving Double Handed Bulldog * Reverse Bbulldog Drop » VARIOUS DDT * DDT * Tornado DDT * Springboard DDT * Headscissors Into A DDT * Lucha DDT * Implant DDT * Impaler DDT * Reverse DDT * Springboard Backflip Reverse DDT * Double Arm DDT » VARIOUS HEADSCISSORS / HURRICANRANA * Hurricanrana * Headscissors Takedown * Rope Aided Hurricanrana (Mickie James Style) * Rope Aided Headscissors (Trish Stratus Style) * D-Canrana (Diving Lita - Canrana) * Headscissor Armdrag Takeover * Tilt A Whirl Spinning Headscissors * Corner Handstand Flipping Headscissors * Whirlybird Headscissors * Body Scissors * Rope Aided Headscissors * Rope Aided Body Scissors * Corner Neck Scissors * Grounded Neck Scissors Hold » VARIOUS GRAPPLE MOVES * Suplex * Diving Crossbody Pin * Wheelbarrow Bulldog * Arm-Drag Takeover * Spear * Counter Hurricanrana * Monkey Flip * Handstand Heel Kick * Inverted Reverse Bulldog * Charging Spinning Facebuster * Standing Moonsault * Slingshot Suplex * Snap DDT * Mat Slam D-Vine D-Vine D-Vine D-Vine D-Vine Category:1985 births